


Blueberry Body

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Series: Blueberry Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: In attempts to prove Willy Wonka is realistic, Roman tries to recreate the blueberry gum, with Logan as his tester. After many failed attempts, one finally has an effect.





	Blueberry Body

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the previous fic in this series first!

‘Microsoft Nerd!’

Logan sighed upon hearing Roman call out. At least twice a week, Roman would ask for Logan to test a piece of gum in hopes it would turn the logical side into… Logan felt stupid just thinking it, a giant blueberry.

Basically, after last month’s movie night, Roman wanted to prove that the events in Willy Wonka are realistic and possible, and after a situation filled with misunderstandings, it led to Roman vowing to recreate the gum in the movie and Logan agreeing to be the tester. To be fair, when Logan agreed, he had thought the prince had been joking. That had been proven wrong, though, when Roman had come knocking on his door a day later with a stick of gum.

That gum had had zero effect. Neither had any of the others that followed. Well, except the last one, which had turned his tongue blue for two hours.

Logan stood from his desk and stepped out from his room before heading down the corridor and into the living room. Roman was stood there, a stick of gum in his hand. ‘I have a good feeling about this one. My apologies for the events that will follow.’

Logan rolled his eyes as he took the gum. ‘It’s not going to work.’ He put the gum in his mouth and started chewing. Roman waited in anticipation. Finally, Logan spoke. ‘The worst one yet. It doesn’t have any flavour.’

‘What?!’ Roman’s eyes widened in confusion. ‘But I put in extra blueberry this time, you should at least be able to taste that!’

‘Nothing,’ Logan shrugged. ‘I’m sorry, Roman, but it appears I’m still right.’ The teacher turned and left the room to get back to his work, smirking cockily. Roman sighed before turning to head back to his room.

‘Back to the drawing board, I guess…’

Logan sat back behind his desk after spitting out the flavourless gum, where he worked on making schedules for filming for the Sanders Sides episode that would come after the one they were filming the next day. However, after a while, he began to feel drowsy.

The logical side didn’t notice that, as he fell asleep at his desk, a blueberry flavour washed over his taste buds.

*      *      *      *      *

The next morning, Virgil was awake in his bed, headphones on and scrolling through Tumblr, as he had been since 2am. Roman was still in bed, a prince has to get their beauty sleep. Patton was in the kitchen, making pancakes for them all for breakfast.

Then a scream echoed through the mindscape, causing Virgil to throw off his headphones, Roman to fall out of bed and Patton to accidentally flip a pancake onto the ceiling.

Patton was the first to arrive at Logan’s bedroom door, closely followed by Virgil and then Roman. Patton tried the door only to find it locked.

‘Loganberry, are you in there?’ Patton asked, concerned for his boyfriend’s safety. ‘A-are you okay?’

‘Uh… y-yeah, I’m fine, n-no need to come in…’ Logan’s voice replied from the other side, sounding uneasy.

‘You literally just screamed, I don’t think I believe you,’ Virgil replied. ‘What’s going on?’

‘I… I just don’t want you to see me like this…’

The three sides outside the room shared a confused glance.

‘Lo, can at least I come in?’ Patton asked. ‘I promise, I won’t judge you for whatever’s going on.’

There was a pause before Logan replied. ‘Okay… But please don’t let the others see me, especially Roman.’

‘What? Why me?’ Roman asked, sounding slightly offended.

‘Of course, Loganberry,’ Patton replied to his boyfriend. He turned to Roman and Virgil. ‘Would you two mind…?’

The anxious and royal traits shared a glance before heading off into the living room. Patton heard the lock on Logan’s door click open. The moral side pulled the handle of the door and stepped inside.

‘Okay, Logy, what’s going- OH MY GOSH!’

Logan was stood in front of Patton, looking very different to how he had the day before. For one, he was blue from head to toe. His skin, hair, eyes, every part of him was the exact colour of a blueberry. On top of that, his stomach had a slight, but noticeable bulge to it.

‘It seems Roman’s newest version of the gum was more effective than I thought…’ Logan was staring at his feet, unable to look Patton in the eye.

The moral side was silent as he stepped forward, still staring at Logan. He reached out a hand and, after a moment of hesitation, gave Logan’s belly a small poke. There was a faint sound of sloshing and Logan’s face blushed a darker blue.

‘Well… I guess it could be worse…?’ Patton shrugged trying to look on the bright side.

Logan didn’t seem as optimistic, sighing as he sat down on his bed. ‘How is anyone going to take me seriously when I look like this? Look at me! My whole purpose relies on my being taken seriously so that you’ll listen to me in conversations, which is going to never happen again!’ He couldn’t help tears welling in his eyes. ‘I’m going to be a laughing stock… I understand if you want to break up with me.’

Patton sat down next to his boyfriend and lifted the logical trait’s chin, so they were looking each other in the eyes.

‘Lo, listen to me. I love you so, so, _so_ much. I’d never break up with you because of this. If anything, it just makes the nickname I gave you more accurate! You are and always will be my little blueberry…’

He pressed his lips against Logan’s purple ones, both of them blushing their signature blues. Then Patton pulled away, giggling.

‘What is it?’ Logan asked, flustered.

‘Your kisses taste like blueberries,’ Patton explained. ‘It’s nice.’

Logan flushed darker, smiling slightly. ‘Are you sure you’re okay with this?’

‘Of course!’ Patton replied, taking the logical side’s hands in his own. ‘But you don’t have to let the others know until you’re ready, okay? I’ll be here for you no matter what you decide.’

‘Okay,’ Logan nodded, smiling at his boyfriend. However, his smile soon disappeared as he felt the familiar tug of Thomas trying to summon him. ‘Oh no… the video…’

‘The video?’ Patton paused before his eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around Logan, holding him tightly. ‘I won’t let you go up if you’re not ready, okay…  I promise I’ll hold onto- ’

Logan was pulled from Patton’s grasp.

‘Patton!’

‘Logan!’

Patton shouting his name was the last thing Logan heard before rising up into his spot in Thomas’ living room. Then he was met with three different exclamations of surprise.

‘Oh my god!’

‘Holy shit…’

‘It worked! …Kinda.’

Logan couldn’t help but glare at Roman as hot tears welled in his eyes. Here he was, on camera, a video that would be watched by at least 2.8 million people, and he looked like a blue, bloated freak. And it was all Roman’s fault for making that stupid gum.

‘I am going to kill you.’

‘Huh?’

Two seconds later, Logan and Roman were wrestling on the floor.

‘This is all your fault for giving me that stupid gum!’

‘You agreed to test it!’

‘I didn’t think it would work!’

‘You still agreed!’

‘I thought you were joking the first time you brought it up!’

Logan managed to pin Roman down and raised a fist to punch him in the face.

‘Logan, stop!’

Patton’s arms wrapped around the logical side, pulling him away from Roman. As Logan looked up into the moral side’s disappointed eyes, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He burst into tears, burying his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder. ‘I-I’m sorry… I just…’ He paused. ‘I sh-shouldn’t blame R-Roman… This is my own fault…!’

‘Ssh, Loganberry… it’s okay… it’s not your fault…’

As Roman watched the usually calm and composed side falling apart, sobbing in Patton’s arms, he couldn’t help but feel bad… Logan was right, it was Roman’s fault. He had to make this right.

‘Logan…?’

The teacher looked up at the prince, his eyes bloodshot, purple tear tracks on his cheeks.

‘I think I might be able to do something to help you.’ Roman stood up and extended a hand to Logan.

The logical side stared at Roman for a moment, biting his lip in consideration. Finally, he took Roman’s hand in his blue one. The two of them sank out.

There was a moment of silence.

‘…What the heck’s going on?’ Thomas asked.

Patton and Virgil shared a glance before telling Thomas everything: the movie night and the events of it, Roman trying to recreate the Wonka gum, Logan inadvertently agreeing to the tester, and the results the newest version of it had.

‘Oh my gosh…’ Thomas ran a hand through his hair. ‘And Logan’s stuck like that?’

‘Well, apparently not, judging by Roman’s actions…’ Virgil replied. ‘Anyway, Thomas, you summoned us for a video, so tell us, what’s going on?’

‘Um, actually, I think this solved the problem,’ Thomas replied. ‘My creativity’s been a bit lacking recently, and I’m guessing it’s because Roman’s been so focused on this gum thing.’

Speaking of Roman, he suddenly rose up into his spot. ‘I did what I could, which wasn’t much to be fair, but I tried.’

Logan rose up into his own spot. He was still blue from head to toe, but his stomach was now its ordinary size. ‘Thank you, Roman. I feel a little better.’

‘Don’t apologise,’ Roman insisted. ‘I don’t deserve it. I was trying to turn you into a blueberry, for Pete’s sake! What on earth was I thinking?!’ He sighed. ‘I really don’t deserve any thanks…’

‘Now, now, Roman, you still helped Lo in the end,’ Patton replied. ‘Don’t put yourself down like that.’

‘Yeah, that’s my job. We don’t need to self-hating sides,’ Virgil added.

‘Isn’t there anything that can be done about Logan’s skin?’ Thomas asked.

‘Unfortunately not,’ Roman shrugged. ‘You’ve read Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Violet leaves the factory with her skin still blue.’

Logan looked slightly disheartened at this, so Patton walked past the camera and wrapped his arms around the logical side. ‘It’s okay, Lo. I don’t care what colour you are, and I love you all the same. And I’m sure these three won’t take you any less seriously.’ He turned to the others for confirmation, and Virgil, Roman and Thomas all nodded.

Logan hugged back. ‘Thank you, Patton, for everything. I guess I should just focus on what you said earlier: “It could be worse.” And, Roman, again, thank you too. You may have started this, but at least you tried to make up for your mistake, which is much better than a lot of people. And, anyway, I was slightly at fault too. Truce?’

Roman smiled. ‘Truce.’

‘So, it’s all good?’ Thomas asked, looking between all the sides.

‘Apart from the shitstorm that the Famders will start over me and this video, I think so,’ Logan nodded.

‘Language!’ Patton scolded. ‘But I promise I will help you through whatever follows this.’ He gave Logan a kiss, smiling as he pulled away. ‘Still tastes like blueberries.’

‘Well, this whole this has certainly been interesting. Call me back when something more relevant to me happens.’ Virgil sunk out.

‘I should probably go and clear out the gum-making stuff from my room and get started on the new script. You’ve really set me up for a lot of work with promising two Sanders Sides videos in one month, Thomas.’ Roman sunk out.

‘So, Loganberry, you feeling a lot more confident with yourself?’ Patton asked, stroking the logical side’s hair.

‘Yes, I think so,’ Logan smiled. ‘It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks, you’re the only person whose opinion I care about. And if you’re okay with this, that’s all I need to know.’

Patton rested his forehead against Logan’s. ‘I love you, my little blueberry.’

‘I love you too, Pat.’

The two of them sank out.

Thomas turned to the camera. ‘Well, this didn’t go as I planned… But I still think something can be learnt from this. People can get really hung up on their appearances and what people will think of them based on their looks, and think they look bad as they are and that they need to make changes, but this is a really unhealthy mindset. You are all beautiful and handsome as you are, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Don’t let yourself be pressured into changing yourself if you don’t want to.

‘I think a lesson about forgiveness could be learnt from this too. Getting revenge, while it may seem satisfying, often just makes you stoop to the level of whoever hurt you. By accepting their apology, you are the bigger person, and in some cases, may even make a new friend, or repair a friendship.

‘Well, that’s all for today. Take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out!’


End file.
